Summer Winds
by saaski-crys
Summary: It's July in Jump City... and it's snowing! Beast Boy spots a girl walking barefoot on their island, and she becomes a good friend and a Titan. This is about the Titans and the crazy ride they find with the coming of this new girl. Please read and review!


**This is the writer CRYS, get it CRYS! The jaded one. This is _my_ first story and I added a new made-up-never-gonna-be-in-the-show character. Read my profile for more detail. I am sorry if the other in-the-show characters are a little well... out of character. You can send a review and tell me what the characters should_ really _sound like. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the original Titans. Just my characters.**

****

It was July 14 in jump city, Beast Boy was in an arm chair by the window, looking outside. He was wrapped in three blankets, two sweaters, a coat and he was a polar bear. Cyborg was in the kitchen making hot coco, looking very annoyed.

"Cyborg..." Beast Boy began to say

"Yea BB it _is _snowin' "

"Hey how did you know I was gonna say that? You don't have freaky mind powers too?! Raven is bad enough." Beast Boy said grabbing his head.

"No ya little grass stain you have asked me that question about 35 times already." Cyborg said as he flopped down on the couch. Beast Boy resumed looking outside, still in shock about the weather.

"DUDE THERE IS SOMETHING OUT THERE!" Beast boy jumped up

" What is it? Another snowmobile?" Cy asked by this time BB was a falcon and staring out the window.

He changed back " DUDE ITS A GIRL AND SHE'S BARE FOOTED!"

"BB ya goin' crazy."

"Look for yourself." Beast boy said moving about three feet to the side to let Cyborg look outside.

"Dang you ain't kiddin' me"

"Friend Cyborg. Friend Beast boy, what are you two peering at through the glass covered opening in our wall?" Starfire asked floating in

"There's this girl outside and we are watching her." Beast boy said not moving his eyes from the window.

"I would like to gaze as well." Starfire said pushing Cyborge and Beast Boy out of the way, excited at the idea of a new friend. "Come friends, we must greet our new guest!" Starfire said pulling Cy and BB

"Where are you three going?" asked a Robin who was leaning against the door frame.

" We are greeting our new guest." Starfire said stopping and looking at the Boy Wonder.

"What new guest?" Robin asked

" I saw this girl outside the tower."Beast Boy said wabbling to his feet

"I'm coming with you."Robin said grabbing his coat. Ans Starfire grabbing Cyborg and Beast Boy once more.

When they were outside the tower, they saw more clearly... A girl about an inch taller than Beast Boy. She had red shoulder length hair and BB was right she was barefooted and in an over-sized tee-shirt that had picture of three kittens on it and a pair of denim shorts. She was humming away to _If I only had a brain._ She didn't even noticed the foot of snow that was around her, she didn't even notice the Titans until Beast Boy grabbed her shoulder. As soon as he did that the red head turned around and zapped him with lightning.

"Who are you?!" the girl asked ready to fight who ever wanted to fight her. Beast boy had just gotten up but his hair still stood up on end.

" Who are you?" Robin asked

"Why do you want to know?" The red head demanded

"Your on our island." BB said

"Do you live in the the big T shaped thing?"

"Yea" BB said

"Nice place."

"It is very JOYOUS to meet you new friend!" Starfire said and nearly killed the girl in a hug

"Oh, uh green boy sorry I zapped you." the girl said "Its sorta instinct for me."

"What ever."

"You look very warm." Robin stated

"You do to ." The girl said smirking as beast boy was peeling off the coat blankets and sweaters the were keeping him warm. The air around the titans had just become as hot as an oven.

" How did you do that?" Cyborg asked.

" Somethin' I picked up from my dad" She said

" Who's your dad" BB asked

" Hey you guys lets get a drink I'm parched." Said the ginger

"OK" cyborg said

As the titans were walking back Cyborg could have sworn he saw a bullet wound on her shoulder. but he shook it from his mind. They reached the tower with ease. They made their way the the kitchen. Were they saw no one but the goth her self, Raven.

"Who's the dark chick?"

"I am Raven and who are you." Said Raven a little pissed off

"Yeah ya didn' tell us your name?" Cy said more of a question than a statement

"Oh right, Duh I'm so dumb at times. My name is Summer."

****

**How did ya like it. I aplogies I gave Cyborg a Philly accent instead of his southern but I am no good at southern accents anyway. This is my first story so be brutally honest. I can take it grrr:) PLEASE REVIEW !! I might put the ones I like on the next chapter. **

**TTYL Crys **


End file.
